Not As Simple As It Sounds
by KH freak 813
Summary: There are five steps to get who you want: Get close to them through any means. Get them to notice you. Get them to fall for you. Keep them at arm's length for a certain period of time. Begrudgingly (or is it?) accept them. I've followed these simple instructions for years, then how come nothing's happening? SasuNaru. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers! I decided to write this story on a whim in the midst of working on my Kingdom Hearts and Pokémon crossover The Merging of Realms! This _literally_ came to me in a dream and I just _had_ to write it out!

This is the first time in a _long_ time that I've written a shounen-ai. Don't like, don't read.

By the way, feel free to check out Shinobi no Pokémon and my other stories! (:

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

Prologue

Resounding sighs could be heard echoing off the marble walls of the building as a male passed through a hall, girls swooning with every step he took. Who could blame them? The male's onyx hair that was spiked to perfection greatly complimented obsidian orbs that contrasted perfectly with fair skin. Combined with the uniform consisted of a blue blazer over a white shirt brought out by an ebon tie which matched sable slacks, and he's the _exact_ definition of tall, dark, and handsome.

"Sasuke-kun!" A horde of girls eagerly waved him over to join them. The raven, however, walked away without even a single glance back.

"Oi! Sakura-chan!" He stopped in his tracks upon hearing that voice, turning to gaze upon a boy distinguished by three whisker marks on each cheek below sapphire hues slightly obscured through a blond mess of hair. A arrival directed his stare at a lady who bore stunning emerald eyes and pink tresses which highlighted the victorian outfit she wore. The requested glared at the caller.

"What?!"

The intruder grinned. "Will you go out with me?"

The one in question spontaneously raised her hand, delivering a swift strike to his cheek which sent him slamming into a bunch of lockers. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU; NO, NO, NO!"

The assaulted rubbed the bruise that had formed tenderly. "But I was hoping you would say 'yes' this time!" He whined.

The rosette crossed her arms, huffing indignantly. "I'll go out with you..."

"YEAH!" The flaxen pumped the air enthusiastically.

"_Only_ if you give up ramen..._forever_." She smiled wickedly.

The beggar sulked. "B-But, you _know_ I can't do that!"

The female beamed victoriously. "Too bad. It's either your _precious_ noodles, or me."

"Don't make me choose!"

"Oh well," she taunted, "better luck next time...Naruto-baka." The group then left the rejected, giggling at the humiliation they had dealt him.

"Dobe." The mentioned swivled, glaring at the source.

"Teme."

The raven smirked at the response. "Hn."

"HN?! IS THAT EVEN A WORD, DUCK-BUTT?!"

The other remained unfazed. "At least I'm not an idiot, usuratonkachi."

"I'M NOT A THIN HAMMER!"

"Useless."

"SHUT UP, SASUKE!"

That's basically the daily exchange between the two; insults after insults were thrown into the air, disrupting the peace.

"You'll never get her, you know." The stoic deadpanned.

"Says you, the school playboy."

The latter grinned. "So what? I can get whoever I want...unlike a certain moron."

The insulted humphed. "What's the point of this? I'm leaving." The offended walked away, not sparing a glance at his rival.

The sable had taken a liking to their daily 'rituals'; it felt amazing to have someone who could rile him up and react to him so strongly. It was refreshing.

Sasuke smirked. "I think I know who my next target is."

* * *

I'm sorry for this being so short, but don't worry; it's just a preview of what's to come! Stay tuned!

**_ATTENTION: IF I DON'T RECIEVE ANY REVIEWS, I HAVE TO ABANDON THIS STORY IN FAVOR OF THE MERGING OF REALMS AND SHINOBI NO POKÉMON AND THIS STORY WON'T BE CONTINUED! IF YOU DON'T WANT THAT TO HAPPEN, YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers! I would like to thank **miss a fei** and **Jazz** for reviewing the previous chapter as well as **SharinRaven876** and **berry5tz** for commenting on chapter one along with favoriting and following, **Sayuri36ani** and **DEMONIC** **BLACKMAGIC** for favoriting and following and **The Corrupt Nerd** for following! Thank you very much! I really appreciate all the amazing feedback! XD

I really appreciate the compliment **Jazz**! Thank you very much! (:

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_Sasuke smirked. "I think I know who my next target is."_

* * *

Naruto ran into English just as the bell rang, narrowly avoiding a possible tardy. He sat down besides a male sporting brown tuffs above crimson marks under feral eyes, a chubby boy who had swirls on his cheeks framed by untamed locks, and a guy who was distinguished by raven locks tied into a bun upon a tired visage.

"Hey!" The arrival cheered.

The brunet scoffed. "You were almost late..._again_."

"Someday, your luck will run out you know?" The thickset chastened.

"Troublesome." The sloth muttered, not even bothering to raise his head from his desk.

The accused scowled. "Shut up Kiba, Chōji, Shikamaru!" He scowled at the three who returned looks of indifference. "My timing is awesome!"

"If your timing is so 'awesome', how come you can never catch a partner for yourself?" The tetrad turned to the direction of that voice, spotting their sworn enemy.

"Keep your nose out of my business, teme!" The flaxen screamed indignantly.

"Yeah, we were only kidding!" The flagged hissed. "You don't need to bring him down every chance you get!"

"Bully someone else."

"Or even better; stop altogether." The lazy corrected.

"That's enough." A man bearing grey tresses held in place by a sable patch which covered one eye, leaving an onyx orb to carelessly gaze at the occupants entered the room. "Class has begun. I'm sorry for being late; an old lady had fallen down as I was driving here and needed my help to assist her back into her car."

"You're lying!" The whiskered protested, the vast majority of the students bustling in agreement.

"Silence!" The teacher barked, immediately quieting the mass. He smiled as he got his way. "Anyways, it's time to assign the partners for the end of the year project." The instructor ignored the chorus of groans that had resounded before reading out the list he held. "Chōji and Kiba," the two friends exchanged high fives in celebration, "Shikamaru and Ino," the sluggish directed his attention to a girl who had platinum strands styled in a ponytail before lying back down, "Neji and Gaara," a boy distinguished by long flowing hair which contrasted with pale hues glanced at a redhead who had the kanji symbol of love branded onto his temples, "Sakura and..."

The blond grinned. "It's gotta be me, it's gotta be me!" He chanted, quaking with excitement.

"...Lee." The formerly ecstatic froze, staring at a kid characterized by wide spheres beneath bangs trimmed into a bowl cut."

The downed suddenly tensed up. "Wait! That leaves me with..."

"Naruto and Sasuke."

The minor's jaw dropped at the declaration as the other humphed expressionlessly. "WHY ME?! WHY DO I HAVE TO WORK WITH THE DUCK-BUTT?!"

The insulted sighed. "Usuratonkachi."

"SHUT UP TEME!"

"Settle down!" The silverette commanded. "It's been established; you can't change."

"BUT I WANT TO WORK WITH SAKURA-CHAN!"

"And as you can see, the sentiment is not returned." The mentioned scoffed.

The pleader continued as if nothing had been said. "YOU KNOW I CAN'T GET ALONG WITH _HIM_!"

"Uzumaki." The addressed shivered; their sensei only called them by their surnames when he was dead-serious. "I have decided to partner you up with Uchiha and there's no changing."

"Mr. Hatake—"

"Case closed." The boy sulked at the statement, slumping into his chair.

The grin instantly returned to the elder's face. "Now then, where were we?" The adult seated himself, taking out a book of a certain type to begin reading its contents.

The refused crossed his arms angrily. "First Kakashi pairs me up with the teme and then he doesn't even teach!"

"I wonder why he hasn't been fired." The largest pondered.

"It's because he has a close connection of sorts with the school's principle. Troublesome." The listless replied.

"You're such a genius." The untamed voiced. At the lack of response, he glowered. "HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

The rest of the bunch bursted into laughter at the display, enjoying each other's company until they were dismissed. The four were the first ones out of the class, dragging Shikamaru out the door with them.

The player approached the tutor after everybody else had filed out. "Thanks Kakashi."

The mentioned smirked. "Anything for my favorite student."

The raven sauntered away, completely satisfied with the outcome. "Time to put my plan into action."

* * *

The plot is just beginning. Stay tuned!

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Jazz **and** Misty59 **for reviewing the previous chapter, **kayla. b. gaither **for commenting on chapter two as well as following along with **Chicberry**, **Yaoi-forever7** and **Captainanime98** for favoriting and following, **cccccCc** for favoriting, and **IceGoddess**, **lj2903**, **Kokomi**, **sparrowhawk13**, **Quietly Dreaming of the Future**, and **Mizuki-Neko** for following! Thank you very much! I really appreciate all the amazing feedback! XD

I'm sorry for taking so long to update this! I was working hard to ensure the completion of The Merging of Realms! I apologize for the wait, but I hope this makes everything worthwhile! Check it out!

Congratulations **Jazz**! You win the trivia for The Merging of Realms as well! That means you get another one-shot and ALL THREE of them will be fandoms of _your_ choice!

Of course, these restrictions apply:

•Can only be a one-shot (unless you combine them)

•Rated K-T (the one-shot I mean)

•I have to approve of it

Just tell me what you want via another review to The Merging of Realms (NOT THIS STORY) and I'll look over your requests! By the way, what did you think of the finale?

So you _really_ want me to try that website out? If you want, I could post your one-shots there!

By the way, did you look at my profile for the pleasant surprise?

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_The raven sauntered away, completely satisfied with the outcome. "Time to put my plan into action."_

* * *

"It's too crowded!" Naruto screamed as he swerved past the countless bodies in the lunchroom, twin bowls of steaming noodles in his hands. He abruptly bumped into a person, nearly stumbling. Looking up, the blond grinned apologetically. "Sorry!" The individual was a random guy the offender didn't know.

The boy scoffed. "Watch where you're going, freak!" The insulter walked away, not bothering to look back.

The flaxen humphed as he watched the other retreat into the crowd. "Rude. Why is everyone like this to me?" He sulked all the way back to his table.

Kiba, Chōji, and Shikamaru were already seated, chatting away before they finally noticed the arrival. "What took you so long?!" The flagged demanded.

At spotting the depression evident in the newcomer's face, the chubby frowned. "What happened?"

"Let me guess; a random stranger mocked you _again_." The genius scowled. "Am I correct?"

"You're _always_ right!" The upset accused.

"Why are you allowing them to do this to you?!" The brunet screamed. "They have no right to do this!"

"You have to stand up for yourself!" The gluttonous seconded.

"You know that bullies thrive off of insecurity." The sloth commented.

"SHUT UP!" The entire population hushed due to the piercing scream. Feeling the endless number of eyes on him, the whiskered lowered himself. "Don't treat it as if this is the _first_ time you've told me!" The disruptor whispered harshly. "I try _all_ the time, but nothing works!"

"I just knew that _you_ were the one who ruined the bustling atmosphere." Turning around, the indicated sighted the object of his affections.

"Sakura-chan?! Wh-What are you doing here?!" The boy stammered before breaking into a full-out grin. "Are you accepting my proposal?!" He beamed hopefully.

The pinkette crossed her arms. "Yeah right. I said this once and I'll say it again: I'll date you if and _only_ if you give up your precious ramen _forever_."

"But—"

"Usuratonkachi." The group turned around to find that a certain someone had approached them.

"Teme!" The insulted countered, glaring at his rival.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" The girl stuttered. "What is a person as godly as yourself doing with the _baka_?!"

The one in question quirked a brow. "I can ask you the same thing."

The female swooned. "Y-You think I'm divine?"

"What are you doing here?" The asker ignored her inquiry. "I'm here because he's my partner for the English project, remember? I need to discuss some details with him."

"Oh." She drooped. "Bye." The rosy walked off, hunched over in disappointment.

"What do you want, duck-butt?!" Naruto demanded. "I don't even want to work with you! It's thanks to that 'teacher' Kakashi that I have to put up with this!"

The other remained unfazed. "Like I said: I need to discuss some details with you, dobe." He repeated slowly as if explaining a concept to a little child.

"Like _what_?!" The blond growled.

The Uchiha shrugged. "Like where we're going to work."

"Your house." The tanned immediately replied.

"No."

"WHY NOT?!" The flaxen shouted. "You know we can't go to mine 'cause..." He looked away, misery dripping from his voice.

"Let's go to the library then."

"Huh?!" The whiskered crossed his arms. "Why can't we—" The raven walked off, cutting the speaker off short.

Naruto sighed. "What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Misty59**, **snowgirl** and **berry5tz** for reviewing the previos chapter and **Jazz** for commenting on it as well as replying in chapter fifty-six of The Merging of Realms again! Thank you very much! I really appreciate all the amazing feedback! XD

Congratulations **Jazz**! You win the trivia AGAIN! You gain another one-shot! So you have a total of..._four_ one-shots! Tell me what you want as your fourth and all you have to do is discuss the details with me (IN THE MERGING OF REALMS OF COURSE) and we're set!

Okay, for the Xion meets Tsutaaja thing, where do you want them to meet? Do you want them to be alone or have Axel and Roxas accompanying them? Well, I can tell you one thing; this one-shot has to be AU since Xion never _actually_ appeared during the Two Worlds Collide series.

I agree to all of your requests. I would like to know: do you want them to be posted on that website? And can I also post them here _after_ you read them there?

By the way, your third request also has to be _slightly_ AU since I never made Roxas fuse with Sora. However, the rest will remain canon.

Who said they would never meet again? I _did_ say they would see each other again some day. Who knows: Axel and Roxas _might_ *wink* make a guest appearance *wink* in Shinobi no Pokémon! After all, you _did_ want it to be a sequel to The Merging of Realms, right?

One last thing I'm wondering about: did _anything_ on my profile surprise you? Did you know that I'm a girl prior or did you not? I apologize for that again. I'm simply curious!

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_Naruto sighed. "What have I gotten myself into?"_

The brunet stretched, yawning loudly. "I'm so glad that Sasuke isn't _my_ partner!"

The blond glared. "You're so lucky to be working with Chōji!" He leered at the sloth. "And I can't believe you got a babe!"

The genius shrugged. "I don't really care; as long my companion doesn't bug me, I'm fine with whoever I'm with."

"WHY AM I CURSED LIKE THIS?!" The booming yell silenced the entire room once again, causing the guilty to blush before quieting down.

"Hey, are you going to eat that?" The glutton pointed to the twin bowls of noodles in front of the whiskered.

The flaxen sighed, pushing the containers over. "I'm not hungry anymore; even ramen doesn't look appetizing right now." The atmosphere abruptly returned to normal.

As the chubby gobbled down the offered meals, the giver brooded. "I have a feeling something bad's going to happen."

* * *

"You're wrong, usuratonkachi."

"SHUT UP TEME!" The insulted glared at his offender. "IF I'M WRONG, THEN WHAT'S THE 'RIGHT' WAY?!" The pair was staring at a sheet of paper cluttered with words. The two were planning a rough draft...or more like quarreling.

The raven shook his head. "'Discreet' means careful of one's situation while 'discrete' would fit that sentence more appropriately since you want to keep things _separate_, no?" He smirked at his partner.

"HOW CAN A _NERD_ LIKE YOU BE SO POPULAR?!" The frustrated screamed.

The stoic crossed his arms. "You're just an idiot."

"TEME!" The enraged held out a fist, ready to punch the other only to be halted by a cupped palm.

"No violence in a public library." He tsked. "You don't want to disturb the domestic peace, do you?"

"WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN, DUCK-BUTT?!"

"Dobe."

"THAT MAKES NO SENSE!"

The sable shook his head. "Since when did _anything_ involving you make sense?"

"I AM SO DONE WITH YO—"

"Sasuke-kun!" The blond swiveled to the sorce of the call while the one in question remained indifferent. A ginger lady walked into the area, smiling. "I had fun the last time we went out. Do you want to go on another date?" She offered, batting her lashes.

"What do you think I'm even doing here?" The guy scoffed. "I'm working on my English project!"

The girl leaned in. "Don't you think it'll be more enjoyable to be with me? Besides, you'll ace it regardless!"

"Oh come on!" Naruto shouted, interrupting their conversation. "I want to work in peace!"

The female finally paid attention to the other occupant, scowling as she did so. "What are you doing with the _freak_?!"

The playboy scowled. "Don't say anything if you know nothing."

"What? Could you repeat that?" The crimson quirked a brow.

"Don't say anything if you know nothing!" The male yelled. "Don't judge someone you don't even interact with!"

The offender flushed. "S-Sorry. Whatever you say." She then chose that moment to leave, hurrying away.

Naruto stared at his rival, mouth agape. "You...you—"

"Don't read too much into this." The onyx deadpanned. "Nothing is different between us; she was just getting annoying."

On the contrary, everything was going to change...

* * *

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello readers! I would like to thank **nelle13** for reviewing the previous chapter along with following and **Jazz** for commenting on it as well as chapter fifty-six of The Merging of Realms again twice! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

I accept that request **Jazz**! I'll get to writing all four of yours once I finish all of **Kingdom Infinity**'s!

I'll post all of your requests here. I would like to know, do you still want me to go to that website? I mean, I have _no_ idea what I want to post there and besides, if you're can't be there...I don't see much of a point.

In truth, Shinobi no Pokémon was supposed to be _completely_ AU, but since you gave me those suggestions, I couldn't help but turn it into a sequel! I mean, _many_ of the events match up and I thought 'why not?'!

You're right; it's pretty ironic on how I can like the Naruto series even though I _HATE_ blood and gore (It's okay; it wasn't _so_ bad while I was watching and writing it). It's just that, I _LOVE_ the action, adventure, and creative plot! Especially Shippūden with its absolute awesomeness! XD

I look past all the blood and gore and just focus on the action. It's one of the most exciting animés I've _ever_ watched and that's why it's one of my _favorite_ fandoms. By the way, I _only_ watch the Japanese version because not only is to dub _WAY_ too slow (two years difference between versions, NO JOKE), I don't like the voices the English version has and prefer the originals.

I cracked up when I read your explanation on how you knew my gender! You're absolutely correct; _MANY_ guys (not all though) _HATE_ boyxboy and therefore despise akuroku (unless one of them became a girl and believe me, I've seen that in _ALL_ of my favorite boyxboy pairings I've ever read). That's my opinion.

Do you know _how_ many times you've flattered me?! I CAN'T EVEN COUNT THEM! (without having to look at the reviews I got of course) THAT'S WHY YOU'RE MY FAVORITE READER! XD

As to the question you had on the review for this story, maybe... *cackles sinisterly*

By the way, I looked at your fourth request, and...I accept it as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_On the contrary, everything was going to change..._

* * *

"I'm home." Silence filled the house as Sasuke entered it, causing him to smirk disdainfully. "Of course."

The arrival stepped into the kitchen, spotting a woman who had her ebon tresses styled into a ponytail cooking. "Haha-ue." The mother did not bother to look up from her duties, disregarding her son. 'Of course.' The boy next found himself in the den, staring at a dark-skinned man who had messy sable locks above a thick jaw. "Chichi-ue." The father ignored his child as well, earning a glare as the adolescent walked away. 'What did I expect?' The neglected trudged the halls, bumping into an older guy who had his long sable hair tied back near twin marks trailing across his face. "Nii-san." The elder brother passed the junior as if he wasn't there, heading into his room without so much as a glance back. The sibling smiled wryly. 'Nothing's going to be different, isn't it?'

The younger stepped into his dormitory, allowing a soft sigh to escape from his lips as the door closed. Every day since he could remember had _always_ been like this; his kin didn't interact with each other as if no one else but themselves existed in the space. The boy approached his bed, slumping onto it. He folded his arms behind his head, staring at the blank ceiling. "Nobody cares." His family remained indifferent to his actions at all times, no matter what he did. "Since when did anyone?" The girls who had been chasing after him only pursued his good looks and smarts. He had dated many in an attempt to forget his sorrows but to no avail; they were only after the front he put up—his façade—and would _never_ get to know the _real_ him. The reminiscer huffed; it had always been that way and he was completely convinced that nothing would change about them.

However, there was only _one_ person who bothered with his true self. The ponderer smirked sinisterly at the fleeting thought. "Get ready; I'm out to get you."

* * *

"Watch where you're going!"

The two rivals had crossed paths in the confines of the school, the blond bumping into his adversary. "What're you talking about?! You're the one who crashed into me!"

"Don't exaggerate it, dobe." He scoffed. "Help me pick up my books; I wouldn't have dropped them if I hadn't run into a _certain someone_."

"SHUT UP!" The accused exclaimed. The bustling traffic of students and teachers abruptly halted, staring intently at the shouter.

"You attracted unwanted attention." The raven rebuked. "Now do your part." The player whispered, grinning into it.

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto knelt down, gathering the novels into his arms before offering them. "Here, happy?!" The flaxen demanded.

The other's lips quirked. "I'm satisfied." The lauder accepted the various text, brushing his fingers on the whiskered's palms as he did so. "Don't do this again, usurationkachi."

"TEME!" The flaxen blushed, staring at the places where he had been touched. "THAT'S _MY_ LINE!"

"Whatever." The Uchiha walked off in the opposite direction, not seeing but feeling the holes being burned into the back of his head.

"What's his _problem_?" The Uzumaki spat, stomping off toward his class. If only he knew...

"Everything is going as planned." Sasuke grinned proudly as he watched his target's retreating form. "This is only the beginning..."

* * *

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Guest**, **sparrowhawk13**, and **berry5tz** for reviewing the previous chapter along with **Jazz** for commenting on it as well as chapter fifty-six of The Merging of Realms again and** Raven Halley** for giving feedback on chapter five as well as following. Thank you very much. I really appreciate it.

Well **Guest**, now I'm just _insulted_. RUDE! I can actually take criticism, but you're taking it _way_ too far. So what if I'm a shounen-ai fan? A lot of people are! What's wrong with liking what the media has to offer?! _OF COURSE_ I know that love isn't _NEARLY_ as easy as it is to find in _MANY_ boyxboy—I don't think "love is love" because DUH, I'M _NOT_ NAÏVE LIKE YOU THINK I AM—but let's be honest; isn't that what _A LOT_ of boyxgirl are? The girl falling in love with the guy at first site and the man doing all he can to protect her?! _OBVIOUSLY_, not _everything_ is like that; I'm not a dimwit! But seriously, what do you think "cliché" means?! In other words,_ A LOT_ of boyxgirl are like that! And you're calling _me_ pathetic? I'm _SORRY_ if I can accept and like romance between two guys and even enjoy watching it occur! I'm _SORRY_ for favoring inevitable love! I'm _SORRY_ for liking what the media has to offer. So what? Aren't _A LOT_ of action/adventure shows products of mainstream media?! _Shame on you_ for insulting me and all the shounen-ai fans out there! And you give my story such a _demeaning_ rating because of my like?! I TOLD EVERYONE AT THE BEGINNING OF THIS STORY "DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ"! For your information, you shouldn't just give something such a POOR rating without evaluating ALL aspects of it! A 1/10?! UNBELIEVABLE! My writing style isn't _despicable_! I DON'T PUT CRAP ON A PLATTER, I ACTUALLY POUR A LOT OF _EFFORT_ INTO MY STORIES! SO WHAT IF THIS STORY IS SHORT?! SHAME ON YOU! I don't appreciate diatribes—I mentioned it under my dislikes—so what the heck?! Do you even know what a "diatribe" is?! It's a _VERBAL ATTACK_! IN OTHER WORDS, YOU VERBALLY AND IN TURN MENTALLY ATTACKED BOTH ME AND MY WORK! WAS THAT YOUR INTENT?! HUH?! _HUH_?! What made you think I'd be happy with being _insulted_?! Did you know that the majority of what I've written—word count wise—is action/adventure and _NOT_ shounen-ai?! SHAME ON YOU FOR BEING SO SHALLOW! I LIKE POKÉMON AS WELL; IN FACT, THE MAJORITY OF WHAT I'VE WRITTEN INCLUDE THEM SO AND NOT BOYXBOY SO BEFORE YOU JUDGE ME SO SCATHINGLY, READ _ALL_ OF WHAT I'VE GOT TO OFFER! GOT IT?! OR AT THE VERY LEAST, DON'T INSULT ME! I APPRECIATE _REVIEWS_, NOT INSULTS! IN FACT, WHY ARE YOU EVEN READING THIS IF YOU _HATE_ BOYXBOY SO MUCH?! Good day to you too.

Anyways, I accept your request **Jazz**. I'm sorry for ranting earlier, but that's how _horrible_ I feel. I _HATE_ being insulted! Actually, who _likes_ it?! Not me. I should have put it under "hates" and not "dislikes", huh? _THOSE_ people discourage me from _ever_ logging into this site ever again! You know, I'm thankful to have someone as amazing as you as a reader. Like I said before, you're a part of the minority who _truly_ keeps me going even through the indifference and insults. I really appreciate it.

Thanks for bearing with me! By the way, do you like shounen-ai? I'm just curious! XD

And I agree with you on _all_ of the things you mentioned in this review! Just reading it cheered me up! (:

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_"Everything is going as planned." Sasuke grinned proudly as he watched his target's retreating form. "This is only the beginning..."_

* * *

"Alright, settle down class." Kakashi drawled, placing down a certain book on top of his table before approaching the front on the room. "Today, we'll see how far you have progressed. You should have finished halfway through your rough draft." The students bursted into conversation.

Kiba smirked. "We're almost done!" He high-fived Chōji, the two exchanging wide grins.

"Ino and I are already finished." The duo stared at the genius in disbelief.

"With the rough draft, right?!" The brunet pressed.

"The whole thing." The sloth deadpanned before folding his arms and resting his head.

"WHAT?!" The pair shrilled, silencing the entire crowd with their excessively loud shouts. "HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!" Upon receiving no response, the demanders began shaking their friend's form rashly. "OI! ANSWER US SHIKAMARU! SHIKAMARU?!"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?!" Naruto exclaimed, drawing everyone's attention onto him. However, he was not to be deterred. "STOP SHOWING OFF!"

Eyes glinting, the flagged smiled wryly. "Oh? And how much have _you_ got done?"

The flaxen grimaced. "It's _all_ because of the duck-butt; he's _so_ uncooperative!"

"You didn't answer my question!" The boy snarled.

"Yeah, how far _are_ you?" The chubby queried.

The whiskered flushed. "The first paragraph."

"WHAT?! TELL ME THIS IS A JOKE!"

The cornered sighed. "It's not."

The duo immediately bursted into laughter. "THAT'S RIDICULOUS!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

The ridiculed frowned. "I told you; it was because of the teme!"

"You can't keep up with me; you're just too stupid." Sasuke cut in, smirking at the accuser.

"YOU POINTED OUT TRIVIAL MISTAKES AT EVERY TURN! HOW COULD I GET FAR WITH YOUR CONSISTENT BADGERING?!"

"Those errors were careless yet critical to the piece itself." The raven stated. "Usuratonkachi."

"SHUT UP DUCK-BUTT!"

"Dobe."

"TEME!"

"Idiot."

"JER—"

"That's enough." The teacher interrupted, ending the dispute. "If I hear other word coming out of your mouth without me asking for you, you will be getting a detention Uzumaki!" The silverette glared scathingly at the blond.

"BUT SENSEI—"

"No oppositions." The authority leered in a demeaning manner. "Got it?"

"Hai." The rebuked submitted.

"Good." The instructor beamed. "_As I was saying_...everyone must type up their projects and send to me the hard copies by the end of this week. Today's Tuesday, so you got three days to complete your assignment. Am I clear?"

"Yeah." The audience echoed.

"Great!" He grinned. "Now get to work." The man retreated to his desk, resuming his previous activities.

Naruto abruptly arose from his seat, trudging over to where his partner was. "How are we going to get this done on time?"

The sable slowly turned to face the confronter, extracting a packet of papers from his bag in the process. "I finished the _entire_ writing portion by myself. Read it and weep." Snatching the sheets, the commanded did just that.

The reader narrowed his orbs. "How did you do _this_ in such a short amount of time?!"

The other crossed his arms. "So I take that you like it."

"ANSWER ME!"

The stoic shrugged. "Not everyone is a moron like you."

The insulted humphed. "I was _going_ to compliment you, but now I won't."

"So you like it?" The Uchiha quirked his head to the side in a hubris fashion.

"Shut up!" The rival blushed. "I'm _so_ through with you!" The embarrassed stomped back to his place, fuming the entire way.

"We still have to type this up though and this time, you _actually_ have to do something!" The enraged halted in his tracks, freezing up.

Sasuke smirked as he watched his target retreat into his designated spot. "This is going even better than I had originally planned."

* * *

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Jazz**, **Guest**, **sparrowhawk13** and **Kit** for reviewing the previous chapter as well as **JP Gosick** for favoriting! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

Here's more, **Kit**! Thanks for the compliment! (:

Well **Guest**, I won't. Even if it makes me look like I'm oversensitive and _WAY_ overreacting, I am _still_ hurt by that insult. Besides, _the offender_ made the first move, not me, so they were just _asking_ for it. I don't care if that other person _never_ reads my story ever again; I'm simply dishing out just desserts. I _also_ don't care if it was just one or two lines; I am still _wounded_ by it. In other words, the OTHER **Guest** started it and I'm only reacting to the situation. You can only _TRULY_ know how I feel if you are experiencing the same ridicule as me. IF SOMEONE DECIDES IT'S OKAY TO BE _RUDE_ TO ME FOR _NO APPARENT REASON_, I'LL JUST BE EVEN _RUDER_ IN RESPONSE! That's reality.

Thanks for sympathizing with me, **Jazz**. I _REALLY_ need words of reconcilement and _NOT_ criticism. I really appreciate your kindness and empathy. I'm so glad to have a person as amazing as you for a reader.

So you like yaoi and shounen-ai as well? I'm so glad to hear that! If you also like yaoi and shounen-ai animés, then I am recommending some to you!

•Junjō Romantica and Junjō Romantica 2 as well as the OVA

•Sekaiichi Hatsukoi and Sekaiichi Hatsukoi 2 as well as the OVAs

Both are amazing yaoi animes and mangas! Even though they aren't filled with action, the conflicts and engaging plots as well as them being downright _hilarious_ make up for that _COMPLETELY_! Tell me what you think about them! XD

By the way, did you like my akuroku stories? I'm just curious once again! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_Sasuke smirked as he watched his target retreat into his designated spot. "This is going even better than I had originally planned."_

* * *

"Move over, teme! There's too little room!" The two were in the library, crowded over a single computer. Even as they sat in different chairs, the pair was still packed tight.

"Says the one who isn't doing _anything_ to help." The commanded rebuked. "I think we're just fine."

"FINE?!" The blond screamed, leering at the worker.

"Shh!" The librarian hissed from her desk, glaring at the duo.

However, the speaker was not to be deterred. "I don't care what _you_ think; I hate this!"

"Whatever." The raven smirked. "Let's get back to work." He reached for the keyboard, brushing past his partner's hand in the process.

"What was _that_ for, duck-butt?!" At the lack of response, the whiskered sighed indignantly.

This was going to be a long three days.

* * *

"I'm here!" The flaxen stepped through the entrance of a roomy cottage, made even more welcoming by the vivacious scheme painted onto the walls. "Where _is_ everyone?!" The arrival sauntered into the living room only to be stunned as streamers were shot into his face. "Huh?!"

"Congradulations, brat!" An elderly woman who carried an azure jewel on her forehead below blond locks tied at the ends and below hazel eyes over a decorative necklace that hung near a grey kimono covered by a green yukata and sable pants sauntered into the area, arms crossed.

"Baa-chan?! What _are_ you doing here?!" The newcomer quirked a brow.

The addressed's eye twitched. "It's Tsunade-sama you twerp!"

The insulted laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry."

The lady shook her head disdainfully before beaming suddenly. "Great news! You get to leave this pandemonium starting today!" She abruptly turned to a door behind them. "Come on out!" The barrier opened, revealing a man who had skin pale to the point of it being sickly which contrasted sharply with the verdant and violet outlines below unkempt sable locks surrounding his pointed orbs, the suit he wore doing nothing to make him look more docile.

The guy smiled. "Hello, my name is Orochimaru." The adult extended an arm. "And I take that you're Naruto."

"Yes, that's true." The boy clasped onto the offered apprendage, exchanging a firm handshake. "Are you going to be my new guardian?"

"And what if I am?" The stranger challenged in a seemingly playful manner. "I'm here to adopt you, after all."

"Isn't this great!" The female pressed. "You _finally_ got a new family!"

"Yeah!"

After filling out the paperwork, the foster smiled. "I'm officially your parent now."

"YEAH!" The kid pumped his fist. "I CAN'T WAIT TO GO HOME!"

The man licked his lips in a creepy manner, smirking as he watched his son's retreating form. "So do I."

* * *

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


End file.
